I Don't Think of Him THAT Way!
by Himejichuu
Summary: "I'm restless. I want to hug you. I'm confused. I want to hold your hand. I... wait.. What the hell is happening to me! Arthur is my best friend for God sake!" USUK Highschool!AU


"H-hey.. Arthur.." Alfred stuttered.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm-"

"Let's cuddle?"

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning. The MOST hated day of the week. Alfred was sure of it. Whoever likes Monday morning is certainly not a human being. Probably a werewolf or a vampire.. or maybe.. Wait.. What does Monday has anything to do with them?<p>

"Fucking morning hangover."

Alfred groaned and shifted out of his bedroom. He looked around the mansion and saw nothing but the furnitures. _Expensive furnitures. _Well, Alfred was the only son of the rich bastard owning over 3 multinational companies after all. His father hired about 7.. or maybe 8 maids to keep the mansion clean. Living as Alfred sure is fun. You need not to worry about the laundry, about breakfast or even snacks for watching television. His father's maids would do and prepare everything for him.

Everything but one thing.

The maids were not capable of making Alfred's fret go. They could not calm him and he could not calm himself either. Ever since a few days back, Alfred had been feeling weird whenever he was around his best, no, _the most awesome, kind and adorable _friend of him, Arthur Kirkland. Yes, you heard him, _adorable. _He was very uncomfortable about it. He asked the maids of what he should do to shrug the feelings off but hell , the maids were useless!

Thus Alfred had to deal with the weird feelings on his own.

Though he seemed to fail so bad at it.

"Goddammit I don't wanna go to school.." Alfred moaned.

He did not want to meet Arthur at the moment. School means class and class means meeting Arthur! How could he meet Arthur after the embarrassing incident that happened last Friday afternoon? He said he wanted to cuddle the cute Arth- wait. _CUTE?!_

"I must be sick.." He concluded. "Therefore I shall skip school today."

With that he went back to his room and got under the covers to go back to slumber.

_No, I don't think of him THAT way. Nope, _he muttered to himself.

**-Meanwhile at school-**

"I wonder if Alfred is sick.." Arthur sighed and tapped his feet under the desk while gazing at Alfred's empty seat. He felt lonely without his best friend beside him. Usually Alfred would blabber nonstop about how his weekend went, or maybe how badly he wanted to have Arthur to come over his house.

"I'll visit him later then.."

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

"Wh- Artie? What are you doing here?!" Alfred shouted a bit too loud. Arthur just clicked his tongue at the nickname.

"It's Arthur you git. I came to visit you of course. Isn't that bloody obvious? You didn't come to school today so I was worried. Are you okay? Something happened?"

_Stop being so concerned about me! I'm way too happy right now! God. Stop that little pout on your face!_

"I'm fine." Alfred replied short. He rubbed the backside of his neck and looked away from Arthur awkwardly.

"I won't buy that."

"What. Why?!"

"You're clearly lying. I can read."

_Shit. Go home already!_

"Dude, look," Alfred twirled and lifted up his arms to show Arthur how 'fine' he was. He even grinned so hard, it looked fake, just to make sure he could convince Arthur. "I'm perfectly perfect!"

"No. No you're not. Something happened. Come on tell me," Arthur leaned over the door frame and waited.

"M-my fish died. It was tragic."

"Alfred."

"I had a head pain this morning and I can't find my toothbrush."

Okay that one was clearly a lie.

"Alfred F. Jones, do you want me to be angry at you?"

"No!"

"Then stop lying. You're bad at it."

_Ouch. Burned!_

"Arthur, I.. It's my own problem, okay? I'll settle it on my own somehow."

"Let me tell you something you idiot," Arthur leaned forward to Alfred and looked straight into his eyes. Alfred might be a bit taller than Arthur but that did not stop him from his action. Alfred's glasses slipped a bit from his nose as he backed away a little from Arthur. "We've been through about 13 bloody years together. I can read you so well, even better than your mum I'm sure! I know almost everything about you. Your lying face is not a new thing for me. Alfred, your problem, is mine too. You are.. you're my best friend. If you don't trust me anymore then..." Arthur bit his lower lip. "Then I understand. I won't push you anymore." Arthur stepped behind and sighed.

Alfred was terribly taken aback by his words. No, he trusted Arthur! So greatly even! Why did Arthur doubted him? It made his chest throbbed painfully. He did not like how things went. He did not enjoy seeing Arthur's sad face. Not one bit.

"A-Artie, I-"

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow at school," Arthur turned around and started to walk away. His head low and his shoulders seemed weak.

"Arthur!" was all Alfred managed to say.

"What."

"I.. I uh..Thank you for worrying. Thank you for coming here. I.. I just need some time to think okay? I.." Alfred looked down. "I'm sorry."

Arthur did not turn around. Instead, he just gripped his sling bag tighter and continued walking while waving his hand.

_I'm sorry.. Arthur._

_I'm sorry I came to like you.._

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday morning and Alfred had to come to school. He HAD to. He wanted to mend things with Arthur. He wanted to show he was definitely fine and he had nothing to worry about.<p>

He wanted to see him.

The first thing he did when he arrived at his classroom was smiling, seeing Arthur was already there at his seat.

"M-morning, Arthur." Alfred slowly greeted.

"O - ha -yō. " Arthur replied in Japanese. He knew that Alfred understood some Japanese words. A simple good morning was a no problem to him. Right?

"So.. uhm," Alfred stuttered.

"Class is starting. Let's talk when school ends."

Alfred could not bring himself to argue.

* * *

><p>They agreed to talk at the café nearby the school right after the bell rang. Alfred wanted to tell everything to Arthur, no matter how embarrassing the stuff was. He thought that nothing comes out well if he keep the 'things' to himself.<p>

"So." Arthur said when their food arrived. He was stirring his tea halfheartedly while gazing at Alfred. "Tell me."

"Okay." Alfred inhaled. "Where to start..."

"Last Friday."

"Eh?"

"You started being weird since last Friday. Did something happened that morning before going to school?"

Alfred seemed like he was being interrogated.

"I swear, nothing happened that day. My house was fine and my family was fine. Yup."

"Okay." Arthur looked satisfied, seeing Alfred did not lie at the moment.

"Okay."

Alfred slurped some of his cola while looking down. Arthur shifted his gaze to outside the window by then. It was drizzling outside and he could see people running about to find shelter.

"Say.. Artie?" Alfred said.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm... weird?" Alfred said.

"Always."

Alfred gaped.

"But that what makes you so special." Arthur calmly sipped his tea and sighed. "You're not weird, you're just.. different. And I like that about you." He smiled.

_I want to hug this guy._

Alfred did not know how to react. But one thing for sure, he was making the dumbest face ever. A mixture of happiness, embarrassed and confused were displayed on his face.

"That's it?" Arthur asked.

Alfred just smiled.

"That was dumb," Arthur grimaced. "And girly even. What are you? A girl? Feeling insecure lately?"

"Hey!"

Arthur chuckled softly and put down his cup of tea.

_So cute._

"You're so weird, Al."

"I guess so," Alfred slurped his cola again.

"Are you sure that's all you want to say?"

_NO!_

"Yup." Alfred lied. "I was weird and now I'm weirder, like whoa! I'm the weirdest weirdo now."

"Idiot," Arthur smiled and rested his chin on his palm. "Well.. Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"I want to say something too then. I've been wanting to tell you since last month but I don't have the courage to do it," Arthur cleared his throat and looked away. "Mind hearing it out?"

"Of course!"

"I.. like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
